You Are My Dusk And Dawn
by MysticProductions
Summary: Raven walked away from the titans. She didnt do it because she loved them any less. It was because she had to beat her father. But she was not alone, she had Cynthia. After winning the battle promises are made, Raven can only be Raven...just this time shes free MP
1. Chapter 1

You Are My Dusk and Dawn By: Mystic Productions  
"DISCLAMIER: I DO NOT OWN TEEN TITANS IT BELONGS TO DC IF I DID THEN WELL…I WOULDN'T BE USING THIS CRUDDY COMPUTER. I DO OWN DUSK AND DAWN AND OTHER OCS THAT MAY COME IN./

I grab Cynthia's hand with my own. I look into her tired baby blue eyes as tears start to form into mine. It seemed like ages since I had felt any emotion and now it seemed to be exploding throughout my heart. Cynthia had been one of my best friends. But Trigon had yet again taken someone I care dearly for from me. "Rachel…." Cynthia says her voice weak. "Yes Cynthia?" I say trying my best to keep her as painless as possible. "I need you to do something…" she says her voice getting weaker. She is fading and I know she doesn't have much time left. "Anything…" I say looking into her eyes as they become less focused. "Get my kids….away from that wretched man…" she says as her eyes lose focus. " I promise…" I say crying. I gently close her eyes and start to dig a grave. "Cynthia Marie Walker…the last person Trigon will EVER hurt…"I say setting the woman I had come to know as a sister into her grave./

*TWO MONTHS LATER DUSKS POV* [Italics means telepathy]

I watch our new parent my eyes filled with curiosity. Whether she knew I was studying her or not I'm not sure. She wore a white cloak and she had pale skin and raven hair the look on face was a sight of relaxation. I just hope she's different from him, I hope she doesn't ever bring us back to that place. You think she's different dusk? Dawn spoke hopefully. I hope there's not many like him. I say my voice even. "Where are you taking us?" Dawn asks her voice shy. "You see that big "T" in the distance?" Rachel asks and Dawn nods still shy. "That's where…" she says causing Dawn and I to share a confused glance, Living in a tower shaped like a letter seems odd but we shrug it off considering the fact we're half demon. I suddenly realize just how wrong the stereotypical idea of a demon versus a human is considering that our mother was a demon not our…well I don't really call him dad… We pull up at an ice cream parlor that looks somewhat familiar. "Mom took us here when we were little..." Dawn pipes up as we get out of Rachel's black Sedan. Most people think I'm the stronger twin…but I have to force myself to forget while Dawn remembers everything and still stays positive. "What flavor do you guys want?" Rachel asks with a warm smile on her face. "Strawberry..." Dawn says moving her golden hair out of her eyes. "Rocky Road…" I say quietly. "You know if you just get it trimmed then it will stop getting in your eyes." I say sitting down in a booth. "What part of never do you not get?" Dawn says as she takes a small bite from her cone. "Thanks for the ice cream…" I say giving Dawn a glance. "What?" Dawn says looking at me. I notice she has some ice cream above her mouth and I start to laugh. "I'll get you for that!" Dawn says pretending to be mad but then she starts laughing too. Rachel even starts laughing and I start/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"to realize that she's not going to take us back to that monster. "I want you two to know that I'm not here to replace your mother…nobody can ever do that…I just want to be there for you two…and it's not just me." Rachel says looking us both in the eyes but she still has that warm smile. "Thanks…" I say and I start to smile along with Dawn.

A/N Thank you for reading my first story on this site. I will post some polls to have questions for you all to who read this. My polls will have a system here's a example LIFE: 7 days or DEAD if its alive its still active if its dead then its over. Enjoy this story I promise to give it my fullest. ~Mystic Productions/p


	2. Chapter 2

You Are My Dusk And Dawn

DISCLAMIER: I DO NOT OWN TEEN TITANS OR ANYTHING BUT MY OCS IDEAS AND THE NAME OF THE CHAPTERS AND STORY

Chapter Two: Connection

*TWO WEEKS LATER DUSKS POV*

I look up at Beast Boy and Cyborg, "So you just press these controls?" I ask Cyborg while holding a game controller for the PS4. "Yep…its war time little guy…" He says putting a headset on me then on himself. We go on a public match and I get ready. "Ok anybody think they can take me on?" A man asks from the other team. "I can…" I suddenly say. "Wait….is that?" Beast Boy starts to ask but cyborg interrupts "THE FAZE CLAN LEADER?!" cyborg shouts. "Ok squeaker let's do this 1v1." The man says facing me. "Omg…the squeaker hasn't even prestiged yet…" A teenager says on his mic. Suddenly I quick no scope the man. The mics go crazy and some people start to play air horns. Then it all goes silent. Am I deaf? I think to myself. "That was a good shot….but can you top this?" He tries to quick no scope me but he barley misses. Then all of a sudden I wall run jump and trick shot him. The mics go even crazier than last time. "I think you've won…" He says admitting defeat. Beast Boy and Cyborg just stand there speechless as the mics chant "Long Live TITANKID". Beast Boy sits down. "Well the Titan popularity rate just increased…." Cyborg says. "Wait what's this?" I hold up the case for Grand Theft Auto V.

*Dawns POV*

We walk around in the mall and walk into a store called "Model Spirit". I look over to a group of girls my age and read their minds. OMG that shirt is SO tacky and look at those ROBES!" the girl who is obviously the leader of the group starts laughing hard and I walk over to them. "Excuse me? Who do you think YOU are walking over here?" The leader asks me putting her hands on her hips. "Sorry just came to tell you those colors…they went out of style last winter. Of course if you read Weekly Model you would know that…" I say with a smile. "WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE?!" the leader yells which is what I expected her to do. The shop keeper walks over to us as expected. "Is there a problem here?" She asks. "I was just telling her that she shouldn't shop lift those ear rings in her pocket…" I say triumphal smiling and walking away. "Are you hungry Friend Dawn?" Starfire says with a cheerful smile. "Really…" I say as we walk out of the store.

*Ravens POV*

I walk into Dawns room and go to tuck in an asleep Dawn. I kiss her forehead goodnight and silently go into Dusks room to find he's not there. I turn to go look for him and check the living room. Beast Boy is asleep as a green cat and Dusk is asleep next to a controller and the screen has the Grand

Theft Auto V loading screen on it. I lift cyborg up suddenly which wakes him up. "GTA REALLY CY?!" I whisper shout. "Relax I told him anything he hears or sees do NOT do or repeat…" He says quickly. I give him the evil eye as I pick up Dusk and go to put him in bed. I silently shut the door and look out the window at the moon. It sure is different to be a mother…But different is good. I think to myself. I go to my room and get in bed and within seconds I'm out.

A/N I would like to thank my FIRST reviewer for reviewing and saying those kind words. And I'd like to ask you all to review my story to let me know what you all think. Also thank you to ALL of those who have read or will read this story. Also I have nothing against faze clan Dusk just has enhanced reflexes SOOO he KINDA cheated big DEAL he is 4…yes I just told you his age…Well thanks for reading this. Don't forget to follow and fav this story. :P ~MP Ps: SO sorry for the late update i was snowbound and without any internet or computer access. Thank You For Reading


End file.
